herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lazlo En Kuldes
Lazlo En Kuldes is the Tenkai Star in Suikoden IV. Like most Tenkai Stars, he is the protagonist. He is also a playable character in Suikoden Tactics if certain conditions were met. Although the player gets to choose his name, it is implied (and revealed in other Suikoden literature) that Lazlo is actually the long lost son of Lino En Kuldes. Profile Appearance In Suikoden IV, he has a bobcut brown hair with bangs. Lazlo also has blue eyes, which he inherited from his parents. His weapon is a training sword at when he is one of the Knights of Razril, but uses dual swords after he is exiled. He wears a short jacket, short shorts, a breastplate and a turtle neck for clothes. In Suikoden Tactics, his appearance is still the same, but his eye color changes to a bluish-green for unknown reasons. His physical appearance remains the same and the color of his eyes is converted back into blue ones in Genso Suikoden Pachisuro. Personality Lazlo grows to be a quiet but brave young man, whose gentle heart would allow him to sacrifice his own well-being for the benefit of others. He also known to be very humble, and in Tactics, it also appears to have gained a laid-back personality. Story Suikoden IV Lazlo was found on the sea at a very young age by Vincent Vingerhut, Razril's mayor, who took him in as a servant and companion for his son, Snowe Vingerhut. During his training to become a knight in the city of Razril, he is briefly involved in the conflict between the pirate Brandeau and the Commander of the Gaien Knights, Glen Cott. Glen inherits the Rune of Punishment, but isolates himself knowing the destructive powers of the rune. The rune consumes him when he is forced to use the Rune to defend the city from a pirate invasion led by Dario. Lazlo, who just happened to be present at this time, inherited the True Rune. The lack of proof of innocence on his part, the mystery of the Rune of Punishment, as well as Snowe's accusation renders Lazlo unable to defend himself, and is chosen to be exiled for the murder of Commander Glen. He is joined by Chiepoo and two other knights - Paula and Keneth (depending on who is chosen). They are spotted and picked up by what first appeared to be a merchant ship. Later, while spying on the ship owners, they find out that the commander of the ship is Troy from the nation of Kooluk, the man whom Commander Glen despised. He fights alongside Colton, and the four of them are defeated. Soon after they escape Troy's ship, they are swallowed by a wave and they find themselves stranded on the Deserted Island. Determined not to stay stranded, the young heroes decide to fix the exile ship, and they are later picked up by a patrol ship (with Desmond and Princess Flare on board) and are then taken to the Kingdom of Obel. Whilst on board the ship, Flare and Desmond discover that the Rune of Punishment has already been embedded in his left hand. Lazlo and his friends are invited to the palace, where they meet Lino En Kuldes himself. Lino En Kuldes tells Lazlo that the Rune of Punishment bestows a harsh fate upon its master, but he sees that Lazlo has friends who care for him, and he sternly warns him not to give them grief. Slowly, the 108 Stars gather around Lazlo, as he finds himself in a war between the Island Nations, the Kooluk Empire, and the Cray Trading Company. After the destruction of Fort El-Eal, Lazlo would have died if not for the power of the stars that turns the Rune of Punishment into its little-seen Forgiveness phase and returns to Obel, serving as an errand boy for the King. Suikoden Tactics Before the Island Liberation War Years prior the Island Liberation War, Lazlo met Walter and Kyril, on their search for Rune Cannons, alongside with Snowe at night on the back streets of Razril, while Snowe was testing his new sword on the local Furballs. Lazlo and Snowe helped Walter's party to defeat some Furballs, and to find a Fishmen, who died from starvation. After the event, Lazlo and Snowe took their leave, saying good night to Walter. At the Fall of Kooluk After the Island Liberation War, Kyril's group continued investigating the Rune Cannons, but being backed up by King Lino En Kuldes, due the apparent Kooluk involvement on it. Lino then suggests that Kyril go seek out Lazlo at the Deserted Island, and tell him that the King is asking if he could help Kyril in his quest. When Kyril's group arrives, they found Lazlo in the middle of his hunt for monsters to have his dinner. After helping him out, Lazlo joins Kyril's group, and states that he didn't see much action after the end of the war, and that his work lately was mostly patrolling and fishing. Kyril and Lazlo, at Razril, heard rumors about a member of the Vingerhurt family working as a commoner now, and meet Snowe on the back streets or Razril, taking a job as a Furball hunter. After Lazlo and Snowe's reunion, Kyril says that he has the impression that they already met each other before in the past. While Snowe doesn't remember, Lazlo confirms they did so, several years before, on that very same place as children. Lazlo, alongside Snowe, continued helping Kyril until the end. On a talk with Kika, she states that it appears Lino has plans on making Lazlo successor to the throne of Obel. Lazlo appeared surprised by the revelation, and uneasy as well, due the nature of the Rune on his left hand, in case something bad happens to him. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Hero Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Falsely Accused Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Poor Category:Obsessed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Misguided Category:Wrathful